My Captive
by Ishmere10
Summary: Aponi/Amy lives with her adopted Native American Family.When she comes of age to marry a Strong and mysterious War Chief comes to claim her.Tocho/Ty was taken from his family to live with the Cheyenne.He then becomes captivated with a young Sioux maiden.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I wrote this for fun. if you do not like Native American stories I suggest leaving and not reading. Ty will come in, in chapter 3 or the beginning of chapter 4. I would love reviews but just as I said this one is for fun. I wanted this story to be different. I have always loved the Native American's I hope all that read it like it. **_

_**111-Meanings:-111**_

Anapo-Wolf**-**** the dawn**

Chante- horse-**Heart**

Ai-**yes**

Ate- **Father**

Aponi-Amy's name-**Butterfly**

Jaci- Aponi's mother-**Moon**

Honaw-Brave- **Bear**

wiwasteka- **Beautiful woman**

Cheveyo-Aponi's father and Chief- **Spirit Warrior**

Tocho-Ty, war chief- **Mountain Lion**

Tohopka-Ty's stallion- **Wild Beast**

Tse- Ty's mare- **Rock**

Tahkeome-Chief of Cheyenne-**Little Robe **

Shiriki-brave-**Coyote **

Lakota Oyate- **Sioux Nation**

_**Under The Native Moon. chapter 1 **_

APOV

I stare up at the rising sun. It warms the plains and takes the bite out of the crisp air. The smell of wood smoke and sap welcome me as I step out from my home. The wetness of the dew on the grass soaks through my moccasins and chill my feet. I loved the land in the morning, so full of life and beauty. I walk through the village on my way to the stream. We have a tradition of bathing every morning. I listen to the birds chirp and the horses move in the tall grasses nearby. I can hear the faint call of an eagle overhead and the thudding paws of a wolf near the river. I see the wolf trotting along the bank. Its golden coat shimmering in the new light. It turns it head to me and then gives a welcome yip. It prances towards me and sure enough Chante is right behind her. Chante wobbles along on her long legs and tries to keep up with the full grown wolf. I stroke Anapo on the head as she rubs against my leg. Chante nuzzles my chest and I run my hand through her mane. Chante was born 7 suns ago and follows Anapo around. Chante's mother rejected her so Anapo and I took over that role. She has a deep brown coat with white spreading around her whole rump like a buffalo blanket. Together we walk to the river. I undress and slide in. Anapo joins me and swims in the water. Chante stands by the side watching us. She is too young to get into the river. I wash myself and my dress and wait for it to dry. I float in the river and watch the forest. I am always the first up every morning. Deer graze in sight and Anapo watches them. Then I hear my mother walking to me. She slides into the water and comes over to me

"Good morning mother" I smile. My mother is 27 summers old and very beautiful. She is kind and giving. She kisses me on the cheek.

"Ai Daughter" She says. My mother's name is Jaci. It was given to her by my father. He is 8 years older than her. She tells me stories about them all the time. My father is the Chief of the Sioux Tribe. He is very powerful and strict. He is very kind and loving to me. He spoils me and keeps me safe. Today I am 18 summers old. My father is taking me out of the village and into the north part of our territory. He is going to show me Whispering Valley. My father says it is a privilege to go because even some warriors do not go. Many are mad at me and him. Whispering Valley is a place that is sacred to my people. I do not know much about it only that it gives to strength and power. My mother washes and other women come to join us. Anapo and Chante are sitting under a tree watching. Anapo is shy around other people. She is fine with my family though. I get out and put my clothes back on. I walked back to the village with Chante and Anapo.

"Aponi" A deep voice called my name. I turned to find Honaw standing next to his fire with bow in his hand. His quiver slung over his broad tanned shoulder. I waited for him to say something else.

"Tell your father I am off to hunt" He said and smiled. I nodded lowering my eyes and quickly walking away. Something about Honaw always made me scared. His name meant "Bear". He looked like one too. His hair was very think and hung to his mid-back. He has large hands and black eyes that always followed me. Mother had told me that now I was a **wiwasteka **the men would approach my father now that I am of marrying age. Many things worried me about getting married but I kept them back in my mind. I stopped at my families lodge. I stood outside the Elk flap.

"**Ate**?**"** I called and waited to be invited inside by my father.

"Ai, come daughter" He said and I walked inside. My father was packing the Deerskin bags for our trip. Jaci had set out food for me to pack for our journey.

"Honaw told me to tell you he is on the hunt" I said and watched my father's frame harden. He stood slowly and turned to look at me. He was very tall and well-built. I felt small and tiny next to him. His black eyes were hard as they started into mine.

"What have I told you about talking to the braves? You do not listen! I should not take you to Whispering Valley for you do not listen!" He snapped and I bit my lip. I waited for him to finish. "Now that you are a woman you cannot talk to anyone you please." He stared at me "well?"

"I did not speak to him father. He spoke to me" I said softly looking at the floor.

"Very well. Get to packing" He said and went to get the arrows and bow. I went and packed the food we would need and folded the skins. I tied them with rawhide and set them near the door. My father went out and got our horses. He loaded the things onto them and we said goodbye to my mother.

"Goodbye, Aponi. Goodbye Cheveyo." she says and we set off across the plains.

_Meanwhile in the Cheyenne Village _

TPOV

I walked out of his tepee. I looked at the new sun and walked down the center of the Village. I saw Tohopka grazing at the head of the herd of horses. He is their Lead Stallion and deserves the right. I caught him 2 summers ago and spent many moons training him. He still is not tame. Only I can ride him. I walk down to the fields and whistle for him. He lifts his head and sees me. That playful spark shoots through them and he runs off. I sigh and hold my rope tighter. I walk over to Tse, my mare and mount her. I nudge her on and we run after Tohopka. Tse is very fast but Tohopka can beat her easily. We gain on my stallion and I swing my rope. I watch Tohopka's head and throw. It lands around his neck and I pull tight. Tohopka slides to a stop and Tse follows in suit. I smile and pat Tohopka's neck

"Sorry **Cola" **I smile and turn Tse back to the Village. I see Tahkeome standing at the top of the hill watching me. I nod my head to him and he does the same. I lead Tohopka back up to the herd and climb off of Tse. I set her free and lead Tohopka up to Tahkeome.

Tahkeome POV

I stood at the top of the hill watching Tocho rope Tohopka. He slid up on Tse's back and sat higher. He threw the rope and it coiled around Tohopka's neck. He was a white man, Tocho. Many years ago when he was 15 summers old he came to live with us. I raised the boy and he turned out to be great. I remember the day that I announced that Tocho would be our Chief of War. Many braves and women were outraged

'_He is your son! It is not fair!'_

_'You are dooming us! He is white!'_

_'He is white! I will never listen to him!'_

_'He knows nothing! He is stupid white man!'_

_'He will betray us!'_

Many people left my Village that day but I knew that I had made the right choice. I saw it in a vision. He will lead our people into a time of peace and bounty. By this time he was leading Tohopka up to me.

"My chief." He said and nodded. I nodded back

"Tocho. Are you ready to leave?" I asked.

"Ai, I am." He said.

"Very well. Gather the others and we will leave at Mid-sun" I said and walked off.

Tocho's POV

I strapped my quiver to my back and picked up my bow and gun. I walked outside my tepee where Tohopka was waiting. My packs were strapped to his sides and an extra gun and quiver. I mounted and we rode through the village. Many people followed the Braves and me as we met Tahkeome at the end of the Village. I waited as he talked to the others.

"We will be gone for more than 3 moons. Shiriki will lead you while we are gone. Listen to him." Tahkeome said and we left. I knew that the trip would be long but it would bring peace to our tribe. We set off for the **Lakota Oyate.**

_**A/n: what do you think? Anything you want to see? Suggestions? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Under The Native Moon. chapter 2 **_

APOV

It was many moons(**days of travel**.)until we reached Whispering Valley. The horses had run off one night when Wolves spooked them. We spent the whole next day tracking them and therefore lost a day of travel. Father would tell me stories at night around our fire; stories of brave warriors, huntka, **(god of the East) **nagi tanka**, (Great Spirit) **and Paha Sapa(**the Black Hills). **He told me of our ancestors taming the wild horse and using them on the first horseback hunt for Tatanka**(Buffalo)**. We would stay up until the ashes cooled then crawl in our furs to sleep until dawn. Ate taught me many things about the earth. He would hunt and teach me to gut the animal and tan the hide. He said Jaci would teach me other things like cooking and cleaning the Tepee's. I knew what all of this meant. When we would return my father would accept proposals of marriage from the braves. I would become a mother within the year and have many more children. Sometimes at night when I was lying in the furs still wide awake from Ate's** (Father)** stories I would imagine my life with each of the braves in the Tribe. Sometimes I would wish to marry a certain Brave until a bad possibility came up. One thing was for sure, Father would choose my husband well.

Today we are riding the last Mountain to Whispering Valley. My nerves were getting to me and I was almost bouncing on top of Yoki.

"Aponi! Settle your body. You are not racing the Cetan's!" (**Hawk) **My Father snapped. I quickly stopped

" Yes Cheveyo" I said and looked ahead. I could see where the base of the mountain met the Valley below. It would be Mid-Day when we would reach Whispering Valley. Cheveyo said that we could only stay there overnight because the Gods would not allow us in their home much longer. I looked ahead picturing the sacred Valley.

"Here we are Cunks " (**My daughter) **Atesaid. I looked across the valley in awe. It cut off sharply before us and plunged down to the Valley floor. The valley was lush with grasses and flowers. Apple trees and Oak trees were scattered along with fruiting bushes. What caught my eye were the millions of hehaka**,**(**Elk) **Honaw**, **(**Bear) **Sapa,** (deer)** and Tatanka **(Buffalo). **There were One of each species that was white. pure, shinning white. they stood together in the center near a sparkling spring. The Honaw** (Bear) **did not look at the others at all. they basked in the sun and in the pools of water.

" The white ones are the Gods. The Honawwill never touch the others who live here or their race will be wiped off the Earth. " Atesaid to me. " We will take one Sapa** (Deer) **because it is me and your but with a brave we can take a Hehaka** (Elk)**. The spirits bless our bodies and rid us of our wrong-doings when we eat the meat. We cannot take any more than we can eat or we will die. Come, we must set up camp." We rode off and found a spot near the lowest drop off to the Valley. The drop off was not more than 6 feet. We were so close that the Hehakawould walk by and you could jump on their back and ride them. I watched for a long time. Ate was behind me cleaning and blessing his bow and arrow. He said something about 'having a pure and holy arrow to please the gods'. I watched the animals gaze and soon drifted to sleep.

She dreamed of a man riding a wild black and white horse. he had brown hair like the buffalo's coat and it was tied at the nape of his neck. He didn't look like a Sioux let alone Native American. He was riding with a War party. I was looking on from the sky as the Warrior raced along with other braves. The other braves faces cleared and I saw that they were of my tribe and another tribe. I had not had much contact with the other tribes so I did not know what the other tribe was. The man had something tied in his hair. It was a Eagle feather with two blue ripples and a white slash through them painted on it. Aponi recognized it as a marriage feather, saying that this person was betrothed. She also recognized the mark on the feather, it was the mark of her family..

TPOV

We rode for many days getting closer to Sioux land. Today we crossed into their land and when the sun was highest we met a brave. His name was Adahy **(Lives in the woods)**. He was Sioux, just what we were looking for. My father told him that we were looking for Cheveyo. Adahy told us Cheveyo was out with his daughter to Whispering Valley. He told us to follow him as long as we would be peaceful and we could wait for Cheveyo to followed him and one night by the fire I asked what 'Whispering Valley' was.

"Whispering Valley is sacred to our people, le mita cola **(my friend)**. It is a place to the North of here where the spirits live. The Chief takes the new Braves there to bless them and teach them more of the Great Spirits ways. Fathers also take their daughters there when they are old enough for marriage. It is a place to cleanse the soul and be blessed by the Gods. "Adahy said with pride. I watched him talk more about the sacred meanings of this Valley. We shared stories for the rest of the night and then bedded down by the fire. My body was weary and soon I fell asleep.

The next morning we were riding and I felt someone watching us. I watched the woods and slowly brave after brave materialized in the trees. I sat up straighter on Tohopka and watched the plains opening up before us. The yellow grasses rolled and a kangi **(Crow) **flew over head. I looked over at Tahkeome. He was talking to one of the Sioux braves that joined the group. We rode for a long time and then Adahy slowed his stallion. He rode next to me, us leading the group onward.

"You must be Tocho, the war Chief." He said

"Hin **(yes),** I am son of Tahkeome." I nodded looking at him.

"It is true then that you are Ska **(White)**." Adahy looked at my bare chest, noting the lighter color.

"Mieyebo **(I am)**" I tensed when he said this. Tohopka pranced and pulled on his rope. I tightened my legs and snapped his shoulder with the end of the rope to stop his dancing.

"Be without worry. It doesn't mind me hunkaschila **(Young Man)**. We have a Wasicun Winyan **(White woman)** in our tribe, my Leksi Ishta **(Uncle's daughter). **Her name is Aponi, but we are not allowed to talk of her. "Adahy flashed a sly smile. I smiled back at him and chuckled

"Since you have sparked my inertest what does this Wastelakapi Ishta **(Beloved woman) **compare to?" I asked him. Adahy laughed again and shook his head.

"She compares to no other. She is a Kaga **(Daemon)**. Teasing all of us with her beauty. "He laughed again." The men do not care that her skin is Ska **(White). **She is too beautiful for them to care. She has hair as brown as theTatanka **(Buffalo) **and a body as slim as theTatoke **(antelope)**. "Ty smiled imagining the woman that Adahy told him about." She is of age now, a wiwasteka (**Beautiful woman) **ready to be married**. **Many have given gifts to her father and have playedsiyotanka **(courting flute made of Cedar wood) **but her father says she is saved for another. We are trying to figure who it is" Some of the braves had heard the conversation and one of them broke in.

"She also has curves like a flowing river and a fire like the Wi (**Sun**)" he said and the others nodded their heads. A long howl interrupted our talk. I looked up and saw some hills leading a small mountain.

"We are close, Hoppo! (**Let's go!) **"Adahy said and kicked his mount. The spotted horse flew forward and Tohopka ran after him, not being outdone. The others raced behind us and soon I saw smoke rising from a large level spot just a little way up the small mountain. We had to slow our horses to make it up the steep path of the mountain. Tahkeome came up behind us and looked at me sternly. I slowed Tohopka and let him ride in front of me. We walked into the Village and I noticed the joyous acting of the people. A woman ran up to Adahy and said

"Adahy! Ahote (**Restless One**) went out hunting a found Honaw(**Bear)! **It is so big I can make three pallets! We have big feast tonight!" Her face was spread in a large smile. Adahy laughed and smiled. He slid from his horse and wrapped the woman in a hug.

"Ayelen, (**Happiness**) Mitawin (**my woman**). That is great news! Go now! Make us food, our guests are starved "The woman ran off to the others who were laughing and smiling.

"This is well; we have had a shortage of food for some time now. Come, Come! We feast tonight! "Adahy lead his horse into the camp. I smiled and followed him. I watched the people run about, the children laughing and playing with wolves. The men were gathered around a man that I assumed was Ahote. The man was waving his arms and talking to them, reenacting his tale. Adahy lead his horse to some trees were a pen was set up. I dismounted and took Tohopka's rope off of him. He snorted and flared his nostrils, smelling the mares and opposing stallions. He stomped and whinnied a challenge that was met by a large grey stallion in the pen. I opened my mouth to ask Adahy if he could put Tohopka somewhere away from the other stallion, he was the lead stallion in Tahkeome's herd when Adahy said

"Come with me. You can put your stallion over here. "He led me over to a smaller pen and opened a little gate. I walked Tohopka inside and set him loose. He whinnied and bucked before walking around and dropping his head to graze. I smiled and walked out again. Adahy closed the gate and we walked back to the village.

Tahkeome was talking with an older man that looked to be in charge. I walked up to them and stood behind Tahkeome and off to his side. Tahkeome turned to look at me and then went back to the man.

"Cinks (**my son**) this is Gad ( **Juniper tree**). He is in charge of the people while Cheveyo is away. Gad, this is my son Tocho." he said. I nodded and Gad nodded his head also.

"It is very nice to meet you. Welcome to our village. Cheveyo will be back within the next two suns "Gad said.

"Thank you for welcoming us" I said to him. A tall young woman walked up behind Gad. She was about 27 summers old and had a beautiful round face. Her eyes were a deep amber and her hair shone.

"Ah Jaci, these are our guests, Tocho and his father Tahkeome, chief of the Cheyenne" Gad said to her. She smiled

"Welcome, I am sorry my husband is away with our daughter but they shall be back soon" she said to us. My father spoke next,

"I have not had the pleasure of meeting you in the past. I was here three summers ago but I did not see you, may I ask when Cheveyo took you as his wife?"

"I became his wife two summers ago. He found my daughter a little after you left, in the winter and wanted a wife to take care of her. I was very lucky" Jaci said. She looked at me and studied my body with her eyes. There was a spark of knowing in her eyes that left me wondering what she was keeping secret. "I will go and prepare tepees for you" she nodded and hurried off.

"Come with me, the feast is about to begin but you may wash" Gad said and led us to a large stream. We bathed and then joined in the feast and dancing.

It was very late when we settled into the tepees. I couldn't rest so I walked out into the moon light. I walked own the river and watched the fish swim inside of it. I slid myself into it after taking off my leggings. The water was cool and flowed over my aching legs. I sighed and sat on a protruding stone. The fish came up to my feet and swam around them. Their scales and fins grazed my skin and it felt good. I watched the refection of the moon and clouds in the water. I do not know how long I sat there in the river but after some time I heard a splash upriver. I lifted my head and saw a woman by the stream. She had long hair that looked black in the moonlight and very long legs. She took off her moccasins and walked into the river, lifting her dress so it wouldn't get wet. I watched in awe as waded into the river. She laughed and swirled in the river. Her hair fanned out around her, her laugh ringing like sweet bluebirds. I stood up and went to go to this siren when I felt someone grab me from behind. I felt a cold knife press up against my throat and a dark, menacing voice hissed in my ear.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Under The Native Moon. chapter 3**_

APOV

When Ate (Father) and I neared camp he told me to go to the stream and wash up. We were not allowed to bathe in Whispering Valley as a sign of purity. I felt so disgusting and itchy that I had to bathe now. My hair was tangled and my face was caked with mud that we put on our skin so we would not get burned by the Éše'he (sun). I took off my moccasins, waded into the stream, and shivered delightfully at the coolness of the water. The moon reflected on the cool waters and as I watched the water ripple, I knew that I was home again.

I laughed and twirled in the river, then smiled and sat down in the water. I splashed water on my face and arms, rubbing away the caked dirt and paint. I felt refreshed and calm.

Then I heard a small splash down river. I looked over and saw my father grabbing a brave and pressing a knife to his throat.

TPOV

I froze and took a deep breath. I smelled, paint, dirt, leather, smoke and spice. The knife pressed farther into my throat.

" Speak Cinks (Son) " the voice snapped again.

" I am Tocho, war chief of the Cheyenne and son of Tahkeome. " I spoke proudly. The man released me and spun me around with his large arms. His face was hard and caked with mud and pain. His braids were in tangles and had dirt in them too. I smiled and clapped the man on the shoulder.

" Greetings Ate (father). It is good to see you"

"My son, Forgive me. Your white skin blended with the shadows. I thought you were to arrive later. " The man said.

APOV

"Father wanted to come early. He said that I must get used to your tribe too." The man said. I realized that his skin was white like mine. It was hard to tell but I could see the difference of color between my father and the man. The man looked thinner and younger. His long hair his hung half way down his back and was tied with rawhide.

"Hecheto welob(It is good)" My father said clapping the man on the shoulder

"Ate?(Father)" I said softly.

" Aponi! Ku (Come) " My father waved his hand for me to come. I waded along in the river with my head low. I looked up at the hunkaschila ( Young Man ) for a second and now that I was closer I could see his face. He was haiga (Powerful) and beautiful. My cheeks flushed and I looked down at the river. I stopped in front of them and ran my foot over a smooth rock in the riverbed.

" This is my Chunks (Daughter), Tocho. Aponi, this is your shikaa (Husband)"

My heart stopped and my throat felt like it had trout swimming up it. Shikaa! This beautiful man is to be my husband!

TPOV

I looked at the wiwasteka (beautiful woman) walking towards me. Her hair was wrapped in mud at the tips and dripping wet. Water ran down her face and dress. Her starling amber eyes looked into my soul. Her blushed and looked back down at the water. She stopped infront of us and looked at the water.

" This is my Chunks (Daughter), Tocho. Aponi, this is your shikaa (Husband)" Cheveyo said. Her head snapped up and she stared at her father in shock. My head whipped to Cheveyo also and I gulped. /This lovely wasichu (White Woman) was to be my wife? Gods help me now!/

**A/N: Alright don't yell at me. I wanted to cut this off here. Sorry it's so short but good times next chapter!**


End file.
